Back and Forth
by Keiba Namid
Summary: We have a time meddler on our hands, and all he is, is bored. Just for fun, he meddles with people's lives and heads by sending them back in time, then bringing them home again. Is it too much to ask to stop him at his game?
1. The Train Journey

**A/N: Hallo! Hope you all enjoyed your Christmases. :) Yes, yes, I know - my other stories! My other stories! But no, my brain just does not want to come up with anything for those poor guys, so they're staying in the folders at the back of my computer for now. I endeavor to finish this story before I return to any of the others, so stay with me.  
>This story is the first one I've actually worked on an outline for! Yay me! So hopefully it doesn't meander all over the place and lose track of where it's going. This time, I think I'm getting better. ^_^<br>Don't expect quick updates from me - I'll be writing on my weekends or whenever I have that time, so that means updates once or twice a month. I am going to be unusually busy this year (I just changed schools and I'm heading into my senior school phase, which means a bucket-load more work to do).  
><strong>**Three cheers to you lot for reading, have fun, and enjoy it. :) Don't let me keep you - begin!**

**~Keiba~**

* * *

><p>There was a great huffing as the old Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station. Kate sat cross-legged in an empty compartment, a new book open on her lap. She was indulging in its fresh, sleek pages and its un-smudged ink lettering and the pleasant smell of freshly-bought book when there was a knock on the frame of the open sliding door. She tore her eyes away from the words that so engrossed her and glanced up at the fetching young faces of two identical, red-haired brothers.<p>

"Um… can I help you?" she asked shyly. One of the twins gestured to the empty seats around her.

"Do you mind if we join you? It's just that everywhere else is full."

Kate nodded briefly, coffee-coloured curls bobbing about her face, and then returned to her book. Before long she was swept up in the sparkling new world at her fingertips. She turned page after page; lost track of time as she lost herself in the novel.

Nevertheless, soon she was touched by a most peculiar sensation – it was almost as if she were being _watched_. Kate brought herself reluctantly back into the real world to find two sets of inquiring brown eyes staring at her. Her own hazel eyes flickered between the identical gazes. "Is there something wrong?" she queried.

"Aren't you getting cramps? I mean, you've been sitting like that for almost an hour," the ginger across from her pointed out. She glanced down at her crossed legs. Now that she thought about it, Kate realised she couldn't actually feel her legs. At all.

"Hmm. I never noticed," she answered eventually. Carrying on thoughtfully, she mused, "It normally takes a few hours longer than this for them to go numb. I've never timed it though."

Both boys stared at her incredulously, like she was a peacock stranded in the middle of a dessert. They shared a glance and then spoke. "I don't think we've met. The name's George," the boy sitting on the seat next to her said. He extended a hand in the direction of his brother, who sat opposite him, continuing, "And this is-"

"Fred. Fred Weasley," the other cut in.

Kate stared at him, sighed and shook her head softly. "I know," she said simply. The bewildered expressions on their handsome faces told her a different story. "Come off it. I've been in half your classes for the past five years. You should at least know my name by now!"

Slowly, they shook their heads in faultless unison. "Are you sure?" More puzzled expressions. "Merlin's beard. I've been in your Potions, Charms, Astronomy and Transfiguration consecutively for the last five years, without fail," Kate tried, prodding them with obvious clues.

Their faces scrunched up with the effort of remembering (more like thinking). She pursed her lips, staring at them. Eventually George said, "What's your house?"

"Ravenclaw." She searched their faces for any sign of recognition. Nope, none.

Giving up, she turned back to her book – which was promptly snatched out of her hands and left dangling high above her head. "Hey! That's mine!" Kate exclaimed, vainly realising that she would have to work through her numb legs to get it back. With great difficulty, she sprang to her feet, grabbing for the book, which was certainly not an easy task for two reasons: one, she was at least a head shorter than the two boys, and two, the numbness had started to spread up to her hips.

"Give. Me. My. Book," she said firmly, lowering her hands to her hips, frustration starting to bubble up inside her brain.

"Not until you tell us who you are!"

"If I'm not mistaken, five years should have been enough time to learn my name!" The pins and needles were starting to kick in.

An evil glint appeared in the thief's eye. "Fine. Have it your way!" he said, chucking the book so that it sailed over her petite head and into the waiting hands of his brother. Who then proceed to bolt off down the corridor. Letting out a mangled shriek (filled half with frustration, half with the anguish that pins and needles bring down upon oneself), Kate tore off after him as fast as her throbbing legs could carry her.

"Run, Freddie, run!" An excited yelp encouraged from just behind her.

They dodged and weaved in and around fellow students, and were twice centimetres away from toppling the poor lady who pushed the trolley. Fred and George were starting to toss the book between each other, like a game of piggy in the middle, except where each occasion of 'book-tossing' ended up with the chase switching direction.

It wasn't long before Kate's legs were back to normal, blood flowing swiftly throw them again. This made it a lot easier to catch up to the boys, who switched place so many times that she lost track of who was who.

Eventually, Kate whipped out her wand as the book once again sailed over her head. "Immobulis!" she cried, in an effort to freeze the chase, but to no avail; the current chase leader had ducked into a compartment just as she cast the spell. Rushing up to the door, Kate slid to a stop, using the scaffold to allow her to catch some breath back. She stared into the compartment, realising with a pang of resentment that it just _happened_ to be occupied.


	2. Problem Solved

**A/N: Yay! Back! In less than two weeks, as well! I hope you guys are proud :3  
>Anyway, we meet someone else in this chapter. :) Please, go ahead, enjoy! Don't let me keep you. :D<strong>

**~Keiba~ **

* * *

><p>Kate stared into the compartment. Filling the seats were four young, Gryffindor girls, one of whom she knew very, very well. Green eyes flashing, a sandy-haired fourth-year rose to her feet. Her olive skin was flushed with annoyance.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. Anyone would want to back off when that attitude was turned on them, for, although strikingly beautiful and as delicate as a flower, Delta could be a very intimidating figure – when she wanted to be. The rest of the time she was a complete airhead who flirted to the extremes with any handsome, rich, talented or famous young man in sight.

Kate stood her ground, used to Delta's threatening disposition. "He-" she pointed to the red-headed baboon clutching her book – "stole my book. And it's brand new, too. They had me chasing up and down the train after them trying to get it back." The piercing green gaze switched from the quiet but ruffled brunette to the lively ginger beside her, who gulped weakly and gripped tighter to the bribe.

Delta suddenly smiled very sweetly. Kate knew that look; however inviting it may seem, that was when you knew you were done for. "Is this true? Are you really stealing from my poor older sister?"

"She's your _sister_?" exclaimed an astonished voice from behind them. Kate swivelled her head around to see the other twin standing behind her, staring at Delta, who, indeed, happened to be her little sister.

Kate sighed. "Yes, she is my sister. Half sister, technically. Different dads. To keep a long story short, mum died, don't know who our fathers are, no other family member wanted to take us, claimed mother was a 'whore', orphaned off to different homes, never saw each other again until Hogwarts." She saw them both about to start firing questions, so before they could start, she shook her head and added, "No questions." Fred and George frowned at her in defeat. Kate allowed herself a small, triumphant smirk of victory.

"Well, now that we're all much better acquainted, why don't you boys play fair and hand back Kate her nice new book, hmm?" Delta suggested with a sickeningly sweet lilt to her tone.

Faces wrought with victorious grins, the twins handed Kate back her book. Knowing that she'd lost, them having found out who she was, she cradled the book graciously in her arms.

"Run along, now," said Delta, shooing them away. Slapping hi-fives to each other as they turned around and stepped out of the compartment, Fred and George laughed their way back to their own quarters. As soon as they were out of sight, Kate turned to Delta. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "I don't know how I would've gotten that book back if we hadn't run into you."

"You're welcome, but what I really want to know is how on earth you got into that predicament in the first place!" Seeing the other girls keenly watching them, Delta figured it would be better to talk somewhere more private. "Here, we'll talk outside. I want to know the entire story," she insisted, grabbing Kate by the arm and hauling her out into the empty corridor, shutting the door behind them. "So?" she encouraged enthusiastically, glad to be out of earshot of her crony friends. "What happened?"

"It's not all that exciting, really," Kate began. "I was just sitting in an empty cabin, reading as usual, when there was a knock on the door. They asked if I minded if they sat with me. Everywhere else was full, they said. Obviously, I couldn't see why not, so I said okay, and went back to my book."

"And then…?" Delta pressed, determined to squeeze every last drop of story out of Kate.

"An hour passed and one started talking to me, pointing out how I'd been sitting cross-legged for practically the entire time -"

"That's really weird, how you do that, you know," Delta interrupted abruptly.

Kate glared at her. "Whatever. Anyway, I said it normally took longer than an hour for them to go numb and that this was unusual, and they just looked at me like – like you, with that exact, retarded grimace that you're wearing right now." Delta's hand flew up to her face and she started poking and prodding it vainly. Kate rolled her eyes at the silly gesture.

"Yeah, well, they decided to introduce themselves. I've been in half their classes for the past five years, so of course I already knew them and thought they would already know me. I was understandably surprised when they didn't have a clue who I was. I wouldn't tell them, so they stole my book and ran off with it. That's right about where you come in, so basically you know the rest," she finished.

Delta stared at her. Her big green eyes blinked a couple of times. "That's so mean. They should've known at least your- wait. Did they say everywhere else was full? Cause there's like, twenty million spare compartments down this end." Kate glanced around, and noticed for the first time that most of the cabins were open and empty, void of any human life.

Before she could reply, though, one of Delta's friends opened the door and popped her tiny blonde head out. "Delta, we're going to get changed into our robes now. I think you should do the same."

"Okay, Jess. Thank you, I'll be there in a sec." Delta turned back to her sister. "I've got to go get changed-"

"I heard."

Delta shot her a death glare. "Fine, whatever. I'll see you later then?" Kate nodded briskly. Delta turned to leave, but on second thought, turned back. "Oh, and good luck," she added with a sly wink.

Confused, Kate asked, "What for?" but Delta was already gone.


	3. Slytherin Beauty

**A/N: Here's the next installment, guys! I'm on a roll! It's been less than three days since I last updated! ^_^ Be proud, darlings, be proud.  
>It's been a bit depressing to see only the beautiful JustSaraa reviewing. It would be a great honour if you could drop your own review once in a while, it would really make me smile. :) Tell me if you're enjoying the story so far! Please and thank you, my pretties! <strong>

**~Keiba~**

* * *

><p>The train ride went smoothly after that, and before long they were pulling into Hogsmead Station. Quietly, Kate grabbed her over-night satchel from the overhead racks and stepped off the train. As usual, she made her way through the hustle and bustle of the platform, black robes billowing as she walked over to the thestral-drawn carriages. Kate smiled at the magnificent beasts, reaching out to stroke the closest one's nose. It crooned with pleasure at her touch and leant into her palm.<p>

"What are you doing?" A voice behind her made her jump. Kate spun around to face the one – well, two – and only Weasley Twins. These appearances were getting a bit frequent for the sparse girl's liking.

"I'm petting it. What does it look like?"

"It looks like your stroking thin air." They were staring at her again. It was slightly unnerving. Kate looked from the large, bony black horse to the carrot-heads of the boys, and then back again. Rubbing down the great creature's neck, she asked, "Can't you see them?"

There was a pause, and Kate imagined the two pranksters squinting as hard as they could at where her hand was apparently touching nothing. "No," they replied in unison.

"What exactly are we meant to be seeing?" the brother on the left questioned.

"Nothing. But it's curious, for I would've thought that by now you'd witnessed death," Kate answered, climbing nimbly into the carriage. There was a short moment of silence while the two brothers contemplated what she'd said. Shaking their heads, they swung themselves in after her, much to Kate's immense surprise. She stared at them. _But I always ride alone_, she thought. There hadn't been a year gone by that she hadn't ridden to the Start-of-Term feast all by her lonesome self.

The twin in front of her shifted uncomfortably, and then gestured warily at his face. "Is... is there something on my face?" he asked soberly, though failed to hide the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Kate shook her head abruptly, causing her tight brown curls to bounce and wave about. She blinked rapidly in embarrassment and replied with a meek "No, sorry."

The carriage jolted forward and began to rattle up the path towards the ancient school. The three students rode in an uncomfortable silence, suddenly shy Kate not willing to subject to more conversation than an odd comment here and there. She spent most of the trip fiddling with the straps on her bag, which sat lankly in her lap. She briefly considered pulling out her book, but then the episode on the train flashed through her mind and she pushed it away, not wanting a similar scene. She reasoned with herself that it wasn't _that_ far from Hogsmead to the castle, anyway.

The twins were trying everything they could think of to break the awkward tension; cracking lame jokes, pulling faces; but to no avail, as they ended up just twiddling their thumbs and watching the shadowy trees as they sauntered past. Finally, the rattling carriage pulled through the castle gates, and even the thestrals seemed to breathe sighs of relief.

* * *

><p>After the feast, the castle was literally buzzing with excitement. No one could find anything to talk about apart from the new visitors and the promising prospect of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. There was outrage, of course, from all the underage wizards and witches who had gotten their hopes up only to be let down harshly by the new rules the Ministry had set in place for safety reasons. Kate was one of the few unbothered students, for she completely agreed with the new regulation and found that 'Eternal Glory' was overrated, thinking that whoever won the Cup would soon be forgotten and replace by some other new, interesting gossip in a year's time.<p>

As she trudged sleepily back to Ravenclaw tower, wishing for a soft bed and cooling breezes from the windows, Kate was hailed down. A dark-haired Slytherin girl rushed to her side. She had an imposing appearance, lime green streaks running the length of her waist-length, dead straight glossy black hair; dark lashes lining her beetle-black eyes; green-and-black robes hanging off her slender figure; face pale but free of imperfections. Overall, she looked the personification of a darkness; an eerily beautiful girl.

"Adrianne," Kate greeted the newcomer. "What is it?"

"I didn't see you in the prefect's cabin on the train earlier. I was just wondering if maybe you'd forgotten about it," Adrianne explained. She spoke with a lilting voice, an unusual songbird trapped in the midst of common sparrows.

"I'm sure I wasn't sorely missed," Kate replied. "Besides, I was there before we left the station. The Head Boy and I had a little chat, before anybody else came in, and he briefed me about this year's expectations – basically everything he told you fifth-years. I didn't feel I was needed to help introduce the new prefects, like yourself. Sixth years don't patrol the train, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten about that. Well, I'm really sorry I bothered you. You look absolutely exhausted, though I can't imagine why. I ought to let you go, anyway. Goodbye, Kate." And with that, the Slytherin Beauty swept away, back down the grand staircase towards her own common room.


	4. Moonlit Waters

**A/N: Hey guys! I know! I'm terrible! It's been like, four months! Or something... but anyway. I hope you lot enjoy this chapter, and seeing as I have no excuses (other than my iphone is gay and I like procrastinating) go ahead, start reading. **

**Who can guess what the thing in the trees is? ;)**

**~Keiba~**

* * *

><p>The water sloshed over the grey pebbles, reaching out to touch Kate's bare toes. The dim, greying light swamped the area; every rock, every tree, every leaf, every drop of water – it was silhouetted in the fading sunshine. The moon, rising as a shining sliver, slowly cast a silvery sheen across the beach. A soft breeze lifted Kate's curly hair, rustling the leaves as it sauntered past.<p>

She stared out at the dying twilight, a wistful glint in her hazel eyes. The night was warm, but had a crisp bite to it that forewarned the stray girl of an early winter. Soft breathing behind her reminded Kate of the company she had brought. "It's so beautiful tonight," breathed a sweet voice, only adding to the charm of the moment, rather than breaking it.

Kate turned her head round and dipped it in agreement to the girl sitting behind her. Her petite frame was situated on a mossy log, wispy red-brown hair pulled into two short, falling-apart braids that rested on her shoulders. Her brown eyes glinted in the disappearing light, enraptured by the charming nightfall. All in all, Kate was proud that her little sister was turning out so pretty.

"I agree. It's really enchanting… but it's nearly dark. Which means it's not too far from curfew, which _means_ you should be getting to bed, Micky. No detentions in the first term for you if I can help it!" Kate grinned. The twelve-year-old Hufflepuff sighed, and without arguing, hugged her sister and trudged up the leafy path, casting a smile over her shoulder as she disappeared from view.

Kate watched her go with a half-smile on her face. Mikaela was always enjoyable company – not too loud, not too quiet and almost always pleasant. She turned back to the water and watched the stars sparkle their reflection onto the lake's surface in a sheet of hundreds and thousands. The sun's rays were barely visible when a creak of branches sounded behind Kate, catching her attention.

She whipped her head around. It couldn't be Micky, could it? She'd sent her off ages ago! "Mikaela?" Kate called as she scanned the trees.

"Who's Mikaela?"

Kate whipped about in surprise. She was once again facing the water, but there was someone barring the view. It happened to not be her second-year sister, but a tall, lanky, red-headed boy in flannel blue pyjamas almost twice her sister's size. He had a thin dressing gown on, but he'd left it open and shoved his hands in his pyjama pockets. The boy's hair was messy and tousled; his eyes were wide and alert, questions sparkling within their depths.

Kate's eyes widened and she swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. "W-What are you doing here?" she exclaimed; he'd caught her off guard. She was, after all, only clad in her blue tank tee and long cotton pants covered with a cloud pattern. Yep, standing there in her pj's in front of some guy she barely even knew was not awkward at all.

The Weasley boy stared at her. His dark eyes were slowly processing what he was seeing and then raised an eyebrow. He turned away, picked up a smooth round stone and skipped it over the lake's still water. He was acting very nonchalant and it surprised Kate at how long he could keep that up for.

"What am I doing here? I could ask you the same thing," he said, skipping yet another pebble across the lake. He glanced back at her, looked her up and down. Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms over her torso when he didn't turn back to the lake. She was starting to feel very, _very_ exposed.

"Nice pj's." Kate blushed involuntarily and rolled her eyes.

There was a drawn out silence between them, where the Weasley boy continued to skip stones. "So…" he awkwardly began.

Getting tired of standing, Kate seated herself on the log her sister had recently vacated. "Which one are you?" she asked, wondering whether she was talking to Fred or to George. They were identical twins, so obviously it was a difficult task keeping track of which one was which.

Glancing at Kate, he replied, "I'm George," before once again turning his back and chucking more smooth, silvery pebbles into the water. She nodded and then rested her elbows on her knees, propping up her arms so she could place her head in them. There was only just enough grey light to see by now. "Nautical Twilight," they called it - that short minute or two before the darkness when the grey ruled the world.

The small Ravenclaw and the popular Gryffindor were kept in an awkward silence until they could no longer see their hands in front of their faces. It was pitch black before either realised how late it was. The thought finally slammed into Kate harder than a trunk full of books. "Shit!" she exclaimed, leaping to her feet and immediately overbalancing. She fell over onto the wet stones, grazing her hands and knees. A strong hand wrapped around Kate's skinny forearm and hauled her upright.

"George – Ow! – you can let go of me now – thanks anyway, but – you're hurting me!" Kate whimpered when instead of letting go like he should have, George's grip tightened painfully around her upper arm. Her eyes shot open when he put his finger on her lips.

"Shut up," he whispered urgently. Kate blinked a few times, staring down her barely visible nose in astonishment. Pain shot through her arm as George's nails dug into her skin. What was he so scared of? Kate could practically hear his heart pounding out of his chest. She couldn't see anything in the darkness, but she could hear something crackling in the distance, like someone carelessly stepping on twigs.

Kate resisted the urge to speak out and ask who – or what – it was. Instead she strained her wide eyes to see what was happening. The silence was broken only by their short, fast breaths, the air fogging in front of them as it left their mouths. It was starting to get a bit colder now. Both Kate and George waited for whatever it was to come out of the trees.


	5. The Chase

Kate sighed. Her head was hurting, and for the first time she didn't feel like finishing her class work. The Transfiguration class was moving slowly; it was a bright, sunny day ad most of the students were staring out the windows, into the distance. All Kate could really think about was how far away lunch was.

She set down her quill carelessly, scraping it on the wooden desk, and watched in numbing boredom as droplets of un-used ink spilled onto the tabletop. Kate darted her tongue out over her dry, cracked lips and was suddenly hit by a wave of thirst. She took a long, deep breath and decided to close her eyes for just one moment…

Fresh memories flashed behind her eyelids as Kate remembered the curious events of the last two days. The night at the lakeside when George had appeared from nowhere; she found it strange that the rustling in the trees remained a mystery. The noise had faded like something had turned around and left. That had been very odd.

* * *

><p><em>George's hand still gripped Kate's arm, tightening till she could no longer feel her fingertips. She bit her lip to refrain from making any noise, but he was really starting to hurt her now and she would find no surprise if she woke up tomorrow to come face-to-face with a large, ugly bruise.<em>

_Abruptly, the numbness retreated from her arm and was replaced by a rush of warmth as the blood rushed back to her hand. She grimaced as the rush of warmth sparked off a rage of pins and needles. It took her a moment to realise there was silence again, and she tried in vain to see where George had gone. She couldn't see a thing in the blackness. _

_Kate sighed as she remembered leaving her wand on her dresser back in the dormitory. No magic light for her tonight. She stood still a moment, trying to let her eyes adjust the best they could to the faint moonlight before crossing her arms over her chest. Kate saw no sign of the boy who'd been there mere minutes ago, and trudged back up the castle path, quite alone._

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes to slits and found her head resting on the cool desk. Nothing had happened so far in the classroom, so she could see no harm in dozing off once more. Kate closed her eyes and her thoughts buzzed again. She remembered that time she had been in the Library, browsing for a book to read at night, when something fell on her head. Kate had tried to find what it was, but couldn't. And later that day, she'd also had the oppressing sensation of being watched… she was starting to wonder if she was being stalked.<p>

* * *

><p>Classes were finally over and the corridors held the last trickle of students filing back to the common room after dinner. Kate made her way against the flow of the crowd, towards the Prefect's bathroom, for a bath, feeling that was exactly what she needed right at that moment. It had been a long day and she had a book tucked under her arm to be read when she was bathing.<p>

Kate stepped into the bathroom and it to be unoccupied by other students (fortunately). She made her way to one of the smaller tubs and quickly filled it up, disrobing and slipping into the steamy, bubbly water. Before she submerged her shoulders, she grabbed a butterfly clip and secured her brown curls to the top of her head.

Sinking down into the warm water, Kate pulled the book over to her and opened it at a random page. Something slipped out of the pages and fell into the water with a soft _splish_. Kate frowned. Reaching under the soap bubbles, she grasped the thing and pulled it up. Setting the book aside, Kate examined the object.

In her hand lay a small, midnight blue ribbon, no longer than her index finger, from knuckle to tip. The ends were neatly forked and tiny silver embroidery ran down the length. It was soaking wet from its little swim, but Kate doubted that had changed the ribbon much, if at all. She strained her eyes to read it, but all she could of it was that it was not written in English. It was almost as if an illiterate French child had tried to copy their mother's handiwork, but failed miserably. All things considered, Kate felt the small piece of fabric held a dainty bit of charm about it.

Pursing her lips, she set it aside, on top of the forgotten book, and quickly finished washing herself. Her curiosity had been peaked and she wondered if any of her Ancient Runes books could help her out with it. Kate leaped out of the bath and, quick as she could, dried herself and changed back into her robes. She gathered her things and rushed out of the bathroom, leaving her hair pinned to her crown. She fumbled around a bit with her book and the ribbon, trying not to lose either, as they pertained to her as important and possibly precious.

Kate swiftly rounded the corner to the grand staircase and began climbing it, book clutched under one arm and the ribbon clasped firmly in the same hand. She was staring at her feet, making sure she didn't trip over the staircase and fall when she brushed past two very solid, very warm entities. Kate was on the next landing before she'd turned around with wide eyes to see two red-headed boys staring at her with identically raised eyebrows.

"You? Again?" All three of them cried at once. Kate scrutinized them with a sceptical expression, while they returned her stare with mockingly confused ones of their own. She brought the book down to rest by her side, the dark, damp ribbon flopping in her grip.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" the brother on the right asked.

"Back to my common room, just like you two should be – even though you're heading in the _wrong direction_," Kate proclaimed, turning as if to continue rushing up to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Hold it." Kate sighed and took her foot off the step, turning back to look at them. The brother on the left had shoved his hands in his pockets and was biting the inside of his cheek. "What's in your hand?" he asked, nodding towards the ribbon of interest.

Kate glanced at it quickly. "A ribbon. Does it really matter?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, Fred, does it look important to you?" It was George. Of course.

Fred shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "She seemed to be running a bit fast just to get back to bed, George." Dammit, now she'd done it. They weren't going to leave her alone, she knew. It was worth a try though.

Rolling her eyes, she turned once more and headed up the stairs, a lot slower this time around. "It's a ribbon that fell out of a book I was just before. It's probably just someone's page marker," she explained, not even believing her own words.

The twins seemed to read it in her voice and followed after her, taking two steps at a time, arriving at her side almost instantly. She was suddenly squished between the two, who happened to be much larger and _much_ stronger than she was. She swallowed inconspicuously and kept moving, holding her head as high as necessary.

"That book looks awful heavy."

"Let us help you out."

"I'll just take that-!"

And the book was snatched out of her grasp. Kate scowled at them, and stopped walking. "Give it back, please." Devilish smirks crossed their faces as they back up the steps slowly, holding the book in a deceptively loose grip, preparing to bolt. Kate realised she was going to have to run if she wanted her book back, and in that same second the two trouble makers turned and fled up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me just send out a trillion, gazillion, million, fricken thousand apologies. I've had this on my iPhone for quite a while, but procrastination - I am not Queen of it for no reason -.- A lot of things happened to get in the way, and it has to have been quite a few months since I last updated D: **

**I seriously hope this makes up for it, though xD I have the next chapter ready to be uploaded but I want you guys to get back into the gist of things before I do upload it. So, just drop me a review when you want the next chapter :) (Trust me, it's way cooler than this one!)**

**So yeah... about the cliffhanger- you're welcome! *evil grin* **

**See you around... and thank you for the reviews, so far (hint hint, nudge nudge). **

**~Keibs**


End file.
